<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>his eyes by KirbyBlade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603961">his eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirbyBlade/pseuds/KirbyBlade'>KirbyBlade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Cowboys, Fix-It, Gunshot Wounds, I wrote and edited this in like two hours, Tension, Web Series: Tales from the SMP, Wild West, but he comes back like a minute later, gay tension specifically, i miss mason, its not actually sapnap its mason but he doesnt have a tag, sorta - Freeform, tagged major character death cuz mason dies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:41:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirbyBlade/pseuds/KirbyBlade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the wild west tales but karl saves mason</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>his eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i still have not stopped thinking about sapnaps pretty eyes line since the tales was first streamed and i was kinda sad and it resulted in this. i am so tired.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mason couldn't stop thinking about the boy that had stopped him jack and flint in the saloon earlier. He looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>soft</span>
  </em>
  <span> in an inexplicable way. His hair was the fluffiest hair he'd ever seen. His hands looked smooth, he wanted to hold them. And his eyes, god his eyes. Mason could stare into them forever and never get bored. Tomorrow was going to be hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mason awoke to a kick in his shoulder. It was Jack “come on partner, we've got a town to rob.” he begrudgingly got up dreading seeing and probably having to hurt the pretty boy. Half of mason wanted him to be there, to see him again. The other half wished with every bone that he'd be gone, out of harm's way, harm he would cause. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a duel. Flint was shot first. He didn't bother noting which of the townsfolk killed him. Jack somehow ended up running off with a criminal they'd let loose in hopes he'd help. It was just him left. He watched as the pretty boy unholstered his gun and walked up. Listened as he told the sheriff to count them down. saw the town cheer on his death. Honestly he probably deserved this death with all the hurt he's caused. He looked up and said the only thing his brain could think of. “I can't wait to see the life leave those pretty pretty eyes Karl.” He could have sworn he saw his cheeks tint pink before he turned around. He followed suit and felt Karl's back against his. Karl was warm, not threatening like the harsh desert that surrounded them. It was the warmth of a campfire with friends after a long day, warmth of the hot chocolate the towns had in winter, a safe homely warmth. He decided that dying to this boy's hands wouldn't be so bad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sheriff started counting.</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>One </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Two</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Three</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Four</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Five</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Six</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Seven</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Eight </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nine </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ten</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both turned around. Mason aimed his gun higher then could hit Karl and then fired. Then he felt an unbearable pain course through his body, he fell to the ground. His mind blanked and his vision clouded, his ears ringing. After a moment he felt a safe warmth envelope him. This was it, he was at the end. Over the ringing he could faintly hear shouting. He thought they would be celebrating, they rid the town of their problems, but the voice closest to him sounded upset. Maybe Jack had come back for him a bit too late. He would never find out though as everything faded. Everything felt dark cold and empty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then it didn't. Everything came rushing back all at once. His body wanted to shoot up but it couldn't, he didn't have the energy. So instead he just slowly opened his eyes. everything was bright but once his eyes adjusted he seemed to be in the inn maybe. His upper arm where he'd been shot was bandaged. Someone had saved him. Looking around he spotted who did, it was pretty boy. He appeared to be sleeping now but his cheeks still had tears stained down them. Why had he saved him? Why had he cried over him? He attempted to sit up again slowly. He didn't get very far and fell back with an </span>
  <em>
    <span>oomf</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy started to stir, shit he woke him up. Karl's eyes fluttered open. “Sorry did I wake you?” mason voice voice hoarse, probably from momentarily dying. “You're” Karl moved to sit on the edge of the bed. “You're up! God, I thought you weren't going to make it.” Karl ran a hand through his hair. “takes more than a bullet wound and blacking out to kill me.” he attempted to joke. Karl smiled and shook his head “you really are like him…” “him?” Karl looked up like he hadn't meant to say that out loud. “Oh he's a-” he thought for a moment “I guess you could call him an old friend. He looks and acts just like you.” Karl smiled probably thinking about said man. Mason nodded not sure how else to reply. His smile was pretty, mason hoped it'd never leave his face again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It didn't feel like it was your time.” Karl blurted out. Mason was thoroughly confused “what?” “you're not supposed to die yet. There's more out there for you, I can't tell what exactly but I can feel it.” This did nothing to help his confusion. “I'm not sure what you mean by that…” Karl's eyes grew distant. “Shit. I have to leave soon, I already paid the doctor for everything so you don't have to worry about it.” Karl squeezed his hand goodbye before attempting to stand. Mason held his hand preventing him from going. “Wait can't I go with you?” Karl frowned, eyes starting to water as he shook his head no. mason frowned “but I have nowhere else to go.” Karl sat back down. “I wish I could bring you so much, but I can't. You'll find somewhere I just know it. All I can promise you now is that we will meet again in another life.” Karl squeezed his hand again then gave his forehead a kiss. Mason let go of his hand and Karl stood and walked out, turning around to wave one last goodbye. Mason was right, his hands were soft.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite being able to find some happiness elsewhere, he never saw Karl again in his life.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i promise i am working on the second part of my karlnap angst fic but the words for that were not working.</p><p>with the fucking gay tension behind that line can mason be considered the burry your gays trope /j</p><p>okay as always my tumblr is @sapnapcatboy</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>